


First Time for Everything

by Converselaces



Category: One Piece
Genre: Admissions, F/M, Fluff, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Converselaces/pseuds/Converselaces
Summary: Zoro Tashigi fluff. Admissions after their first time together.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Eyooo! So, here's some fluff. Ah, literal snapshot. Setting- literally right after their first time together. Which isn't just a one night stand type thing but like, they've been talking and known they like each other for a while. So, uh, yeah. cheers? idk. Written from Tashigi's perspective. and weird detail I forgot to add in actual writing- idk why but I feel like they're in the woods, or at least some more natural setting.

.

.

.

.

They lay, a tangle of limbs and hot breath for a few minutes, trying to let their hearts slow their beating.

Slowly, I realize his arms are around me, pulling me close and into him as he rests his head next to mine. I blink my eyes open to see his grey ones staring through me, that strange glint in them that always makes my stomach flip flop.

I wonder, if he can read my thoughts? If I have a similar glint, a tell. That this is real.

My lips melt into a grin, and he smiles back, softly, before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Wow.." I murmur into his mouth, heart beat still irregular and dancing. His chest vibrates with quiet laughter, my hands pressed against him.

After a moment he pulls his lips from mine, foreheads still pressed together as he whispers "You're beautiful."

It's my turn to giggle, the two words that he's said multiple times tonight still making my head feel light and airy. I lift one of my hands up to the side of his neck, resting it there as I blush.

We stay like that for a few beats, just staring at each other like love-sick idiots.

My blood thrums the longer we stare, and eventually I swallow, the action a struggle as I feel my heart- that never really got back on a normal rhythm to begin with- start beating to jazz again.

Zoro's fingers swirl patterns on my back as he holds me, the intricate designs growing larger every second. I let my hand still on his chest trace down his scars while my hand on his neck reaches back to start playing with his hair, twirling and massaging the short strands in my fingers.

Then he's kissing me again, smooth, testing to go deeper, until we both break away panting.

"Are, do- are we doing it again?" He whispers, pausing his hands on my back as he waits for an answer.

My eyes dilate at the idea, and my breath hitches cause- I mean yeah! What's stopping us?

I grin, and just nod yes, to which he smiles, the action making my heart jump.

He leans in to kiss me again, but I bring my hand from his neck in between us so he kisses my palm.

"Wait- I," the words leap out before I can stop them, and he pulls back to give me a wry glance.

I swallow, my palm still pressed against his lips as I whisper the words

"I-I love you."

His eyebrows leap up in surprise, and I catch all the emotions that run across his face- disbelief, joy, relief, panic- his eyes slowly growing wide as he pulls back from me even more. His mouth opens, closes, opens again and I watch him start spiraling into his own mind, searching for how to respond.

I quickly clamp my palm over his mouth again as I sit up on one elbow and start to desperately shake my head.

"You don't have to say anything back! Please, actually, don't. I know, I know you don't like that word and I'm sorry and, and I promise this isn't just cause of the sex!" I shoot out my explanation, words tumbling, heart racing as I try to keep up with what on EARTH my mouth is saying.

"I just- earlier tonight you, you knew I wasn't all there, that it wouldn't have been right. For either of us. You just- knew! Like you just _know_ , so many things about me without me ever saying a word. It's terrifying sometimes..." I trail off for a moment, tempted to look away but standing my ground as I let him watch everything I feel flash through me.

"But it's not actually terrifying because you, you care. You never misuse it and, not just me, you do what's right for everyone you care about. Roronoa Zoro, I love you because you're a good man. And, and because I'm not sure what other word can describe what my soul decided to feel about you." I whisper, a bit relieved as I don't see panic in his face anymore. Maybe a little bit of terror, but mostly just amused peace.

I let out a small nervous laugh before collapsing back to the ground, my head coming to rest on his arm. "I think it has a mind of its own, this love stuff. I think, maybe we don't always get to choose. And I think sometimes the choice isn't really what's best for us. But... I'm glad my heart decides to love you."

I feel his arm wrap around me again and pull me into him, his chin resting on the top of my head. I hear him whisper something, too quiet for me to hear, before he moves his head so we're eye to eye. Anxiety starts to splint into my head as I wait for his response. Not his own admission just, anything. Steel grey irises seem cracked as he searches me for a moment, and I let him.

Finally, he sighs and shakes his head a bit as he smirks.

"You just always gotta say what's on your mind, hmm." He murmurs, before closing his eyes, and relief fills me as he chuckles lightly. He tilts his head to capture my lips, kissing me deeply, relentlessly before he breaks away and we're both breathless.

"I'm not sure I deserve all that, but thanks." he whispers, before his words catch. "Um... I..."

This time I smash my lips against his, pushing him onto his back and letting my hands slip into his hair, demanding attention. He gasps, not responding for a moment before he slips his arms around my waist and pulls me fully on top of him.

I feel that pull into wild chaos, but break our embrace for a moment to address the hesitation I still feel from him.

"Seriously, don't say anything. I love you, and that shouldn't change anything about how you live. I don't expect or want anything! Just, keep chasing your dreams. I'll keep following mine. As long as you're okay with just knowing someone loves you, no strings attached, then let's just make love instead of talking or thinking about it, mkay?" I whisper, panting. He stares up at me, swallows, before slowly nodding.

His hands pull me back down into him, and as fire leaps between us, all hesitation is gone.


End file.
